The Power of One Wish
by Lala Kabocha
Summary: Two years ago, Sheena Fujibayashi made a wish. Now that someone has granted it, will she finally be able to say to him what she hadn’t been able to say before he left? Sheena x ?
1. Prologue

**Summary**  
Two years ago, Sheena Fujibayashi made a wish. Now that someone has granted it, will she finally be able to say to him what she hadn't been able to saw before he left? Sheena x ??

**Fanfic Key**  
/---/ in _italics_ Character thinking to themselves or a telepathic voice.

"---" and text in _italics_ A flashback or memory

* * *

**The Power of One Wish**  
**Prologue**

_/Sheena Fujibayashi. How I have waited for this moment./_

Too stunned to move or speak, the young kunoichi leader of the village of Mizuho just stared at the spectacle before her. Somehow this strange girl had made her way through the village gates and into her home. Had Sheena not been awoken by Corrine's hissing and growling, she might not have seen the girl standing— or rather hovering—in her bedroom doorway.

Sheena felt Corrine move closer to her side as the girl began to move closer. Out of instinct she reached for the magical-infused cards she had tucked beneath her pillow and rose to her feet. Standing in a defensive stance, she aimed one of the cards at the girl's throat and instantly she stopped moving.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

_/We've been watching you for a long time, Sheena Fujibayashi. We've heard your wish and now, I am here to grant it for you./_

"My wish? Grant it? What are you talking about?" Holding her cards even tighter in her hands, Sheena never once let the strange girl leave her line of sight. Even as she began to raise her hands to her chest, Sheena stood her ground, prepared to attack should she need to.

At first, nothing happened. But soon after, the shutters on the windows began to rattle as the wind outside began to pick up speed. In a soft voice, no louder then a whisper, the strange girl had begun to chant in a foreign tongue. A ball of light began to form from inside her chest and as the wind continued to get stronger and stronger, the ball continued to grow and grow. By the time it stopped, Sheena found her room illuminated by the strange glow of the fairly large ball of light in the girl's hands.

_/Everyone secretly wishes for something. But only a few wish for it the hardest. You, Sheena, are one of those people./_

"Wh-what?" Sheena stared at the ball of light and felt herself instinctively step away from it when the girl moved it closer to her.

_/This Sheena…this is your wish. Of all the people in Tethe'alla, your wish was chosen as the one to be granted tonight./_

The girl saw the look in Sheena's eyes and gave her a comforting smile. Slowly she raised her hands to the ceiling and Sheena watched in silence as the ball of light floated up above them.

_/Do not be afraid, Sheena./_

Not knowing how she was able to move so quickly, Sheena felt the strange girl wrap her arms gently around her and pull her into a warm embrace. Where as she had felt nothing but fear when she first saw her, Sheena now felt nothing but warmth and comfort.

_/All I want is to grant you your heart's wish./_

"My heart's wish?"

_/Do you not remember? Two years ago, you made a wish to yourself and locked it away inside your heart…/_

"Two years ago?"

_"Sheena…"_

Sheena felt her heart skip a beat as she heard his voice speak to her so clearly in her mind.

"How…how could you…know?"

The girl pulled away from Sheena but gently placed her hand upon her cheek. She looked deeply into her eyes and Sheena saw nothing but her own reflection in return.

_/We are not like you. We are beings whose sole purpose is to grant wishes. We know the wishes of all and why they wish for it. Your wish Sheena…it was a wish made out of regret…wasn't it?/_

Sheena looked up at the girl before her in shock, but the girl merely smiled warmly in return and gently stroked Sheena's hair.

_/Two years ago…something terrible happened…something you were unable to stop. You regretted not being able to help him, but you also regretted not being able to tell him how you feel. Because of it, you made this wish./_

_"I wish…I wish I could see him…just one more time. Please…just one more time."_

She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes and did her best to hold them back. She had managed to hide it from the villagers and even her grandfather, but now…all the feelings she had kept bottled up inside of her came bursting through all at once. With a heavy sob, Sheena fell to her knees and began to cry.

_/Sheena…/_

Placing a hand gently on Sheena's shoulder, the strange girl knelt down before her. She looked at the crying kunoichi in front of her for a moment before taking a hold of her trembling hands.

_/I can grant this wish for you, Sheena. I can grant it if you let me./_

"Y-you…you can?" Slowly lifting her head, Sheena looked up at the strange girl once more, tears still running down the side of her face.

The girl smiled, nodded her head and wiped away one of Sheena's tears.

_/Yes. I can. Just say the word and I will./_

Sheena glanced over at Corrine who had placed a paw upon her leg and was now looking up at her with a worriedly. She looked around her small home and her eyes were instantly drawn to the little souvenirs she had collected during her travels two years ago with Professor Raine, Collette, Genis…

…and him.

Wiping away the last set of tears with the back of her hand, Sheena looked up at the strange girl. Her eyes, though they showed great determination, were still clouded over with tears.

"Then…I wish...I wish…I could see him…just one more time."

And the smile on the girl's face became brighter. Her hands released their gentle grip upon Sheena's as she moved back to where she had been standing earlier. Closing her eyes, she raised her hands up to the glowing ball that had been hovering above them the entire time and chanted. It flickered for a moment or two before the entire room was filled with a bright, warm light.

Sheena turned away and shielded her eyes with hands from the light. She could feel the wind pushing against her and felt everything around her slowly crumbling away. She struggled to remain sitting upright and would have fallen back into nothingness, had it not been for the hands she felt suddenly pressed against her back, holding her up.

_/I grant you your wish, Sheena Fujibayashi. May you accomplish what it is your heart has been yearning to do for the past two years…/_

"Thank you…" And with her words said, Sheena felt the girl's presence slowly disappear. The wind however, continued to push against her just as strongly as before. She heard Corrine cry out softly beside her and quickly scooped the little fox-like creature into her arms. She pressed the little fox gently to her body so she would not be swept away and the felt the floor beneath her fade away.

Soon Sheena felt herself floating through nothing, the wind blowing her toward an unknown destination. But instead of feeling afraid or scared, she felt calm and at peace. She turned to face the direction she was headed in and saw bright tunnel of light ahead.

She felt the little fox in her arms squirm uncomfortable and loosened her grip on the creature slightly. Shielding her eyes once again with her hand, Sheena felt herself pulled into the tunnel of light. She could feel herself falling as if she was being dropped from the sky, but saw nothing but white in front of her.

_/It's true…I regretted not telling you the one most important thing before you left…/_ Closing her eyes, Sheena felt a few tears slip past her eyelids and become lost in the wind. _/And because of that, this wish was made. Now that it's granted…I hope…I can finally say what it is I've been meaning to tell you…/_

His smiling face flashed in her mind and slowly Sheena opened her eyes once again, her tears still falling.

"Zelos…"

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note**  
This is actually my first Tales of Symphonia Fanfic that I have ever written. I've had the idea for a fanfic like this ever since I finished the game about…a year or so ago. I'm a bit worried however, that I might have made them out of character a bit. I apologize and will try hard to keep them in character in future chapters. Thank you for reading and please leave me some reviews! Those are greatly loved! 

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters presented within the game. They all belong to Namco, Bandai as well as any other companies and/or people I have forgotten to mention here. I am nothing but a simple fanfic writer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary**  
Two years ago, Sheena Fujibayashi made a wish. Now that someone has granted it, will she finally be able to say to him what she hadn't been able to saw before he left? Sheena x ??

**Fanfic Key**  
/---/ in _italics_ Character thinking to themselves or a telepathic voice.  
"---" and text in _italics_ A flashback or memory

* * *

**The Power of One Wish**  
**Chapter One**

"Sheena. Hey, Sheena!"

She felt two hands on shoulder, gently trying to wake her from her sleep. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, unable to see the figures standing over her clearly.

"Oh good. She's coming to."

Sheena did her best to make herself sit upright and touched the back of her neck as it cried out in pain along with the rest of her body. She took a moment to allow her vision to clear a bit more before looking around at the people who had suddenly surrounded her. Now able to see their faces clearer then before, she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Sheena, you really need to be more careful."

"Yeah, it's not like you to get distracted like that. Is everything okay?"

"Need a hand up?"

A gloved hand reached out to her and for a moment Sheena just stared at it in silence. She gently took a hold of his hand and was swiftly pulled to her feet. Once she was standing on her own two feet again, she looked at all the faces looking at her in concern.

Everyone was there: Professor Raine, Kratos, Lloyd, Collette, Regal, Genis, Persia and…

"What's the matter my dear screaming banshee? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Zelos…"

"The one and only." With a bright smile painted across his face, the red-haired Chosen of Tethe'alla laughed softly at the surprised look on the kunoichi's face. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Sheena just stared at him in silence, her head unable to comprehend with what she was seeing. She could feel the tears slowly coming back to her but did her best to hold them back. It had been so long since she had last seen any of their faces…so very long.

"Sheena? Are you all right?" Looking at the kunoichi that had suddenly fallen silent again, Collette placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She was startled when Sheena jumped suddenly and quickly pulled her hand away. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you I just…wanted to know if you're all right…"

"Ah….y-yes." Taken by surprise when she laid her hand upon her shoulder, Sheena quickly gave the young Chosen of Sylvarant a reassuring smile as well as an apologetic bow. "I'm fine, Collette. Thank you."

"We should get going. It's going to get dark soon." Taking a quick glance up at the darkening sky above, Kratos sheathed his sword as he turned away from the rest of the group and headed off.

Moving to stand beside Collette, Lloyd gave Sheena a worried look. "You sure you're all right Sheena?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sheena gave Lloyd the same smile she had given Collette earlier and was relieved to see that his face became more relaxed because of it.

"Good. You ready to go Collette?"

"Yes. Let's go."

As the two headed off after Kratos, Professor Raine and Regal, Sheena could only smile. Looking to her side, she watched as Genis approached Persia, a faint shade of pink upon his cheeks.

"You okay Persia?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Genis, if you don't hurry up we'll leave you behind." Lloyd shouted back to him.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

_/It's been…too long…/_ Sheena thought to herself as she watched Persia and Genis run to catch up with the others. _/I had…almost forgotten what it was like…to be surrounded by friends…/_

Sheena looked up at the darkening sky, smiling softly as the first group of stars began to make themselves visible.

"You seem…different." With a hand on his hip, Zelos gave the kunoichi standing beside him a questionable look. "Maybe you got hit harder on the head then we thought."

"Zelos?!" Startled that he was still there, Sheena jumped back slightly. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and quickly averted her eyes from his. "What are you doing here? I thought you ran off to catch up with the others?"

"Well, the thing is, I would've. If my hand weren't still being held by a certain person…" Zelos merely smiled as he pointed to his other hand which Sheena was still holding on to.

Obviously embarrassed, Sheena quickly released his hand. "Sorry…I…didn't realize I was still holding on to it."

"Hmm? Are you sure? Or maybe you just wanted to hold my hand." Zelos gave Sheena a sly grin, amused by the embarrassed look on her face. When he received no reply from her, he only continued with his teasing. "Oh, don't be shy. You can hold my hand if that makes you feel better, my dear screaming banshee."

"Zelos…you…" As Sheena slowly turned to face him…

SMACK!!

The sound of flesh hitting flesh caused the group to suddenly stop dead in their tracks.

"You really ARE full of yourself!"

"Ow…Sheena, come on…was it really necessary to hit me so hard?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have left the two of them back there alone…" Genis replied as he glanced back at the others.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're always like this, remember?" Lloyd could do nothing but smile nervously as he did his best to reassure his friend's worries.

Sheena stomped off towards the other, obviously not amused by his teasing. She muttered a few choice words under her breath before glancing back at Zelos. He walked behind in her silence, pouting slightly as he rubbed his still stinging cheek.

Feeling he was being watched, Zelos suddenly looked up to see Sheena staring right at him. She stared at him for a moment longer before quickly turning her head away.

Zelos let out a sigh as a red imprint of Sheena's hand made itself visible upon his cheek. "I guess she's still mad at me."

_/Pull yourself together, Sheena!/_ She argued with herself as she looked down at the ground while walking, a faint shade of pink on her cheeks. _/You have to act as normal as possible…or else they'll grow suspicious…/_

"Sheena! Zelos!"

Raising her head, Sheena saw Lloyd and Collette standing upon a hill, waving to them as the last rays of sunlight slowly disappeared behind them.

"We'll be right th—" However, before Sheena could finish her sentence, she suddenly felt the foot she had been stepping forward with slip. She began to fall forward again but before she hit the ground, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back to her feet.

"You really need to pay attention to your surroundings, Sheena." As he helped Sheena steady herself, Zelos gave her a cheeky grin. "Wouldn't want my dear screaming banshee to get hurt."

Sheena felt her blush deepen and quickly pushed him away before he could see. "Since when am I _your_ screaming banshee?"

As she turned away from him, she heard Zelos let out a soft laugh of amusement. Still blushing, Sheena focused her eyes back to the ground.

_/This…may be a little harder then I thought…/_ Sheena thought to herself as she felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note**  
Thank you for the reviews! I think somehow though…I've made Sheena and Zelos's characters…out of character in this first chapter. I'm sorry! I'll try harder in the future chapters to make sure this doesn't happen again. Other then that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and decide to keep on reading! X3 

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters presented within the game. They all belong to Namco, Bandai as well as any other companies and/or people I have forgotten to mention here. I am nothing but a simple fanfic writer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary**  
Two years ago, Sheena Fujibayashi made a wish. Now that someone has granted it, will she finally be able to say to him what she hadn't been able to saw before he left? Sheena x ??

**Fanfic Key**  
/---/ in _italics_ Character thinking to themselves or a telepathic voice.

"---" and text in _italics_ A flashback or memory.

* * *

**The Power of One Wish**  
**Chapter Two**

_"Will anyone truly miss me when I'm gone?" As the sun sank slowly beneath the horizon, two figures sat on a hilltop staring up at the orange colored sky above._

"_What are you talking about, idiot? Of course people will miss you." Stretching her arms up toward the sky, she let out a yawn before falling back onto the grassy hilltop. She lay in silence for a moment as she watched the clouds pass overhead. "For instance, there's Sebastian and Seles. They would miss you greatly."_

"_Are they the only ones who would miss me?" Looking away from the sky, he glanced down at the young kunoichi lying beside him._

"_I'm sure there are lots of other people that will miss you."_

"_That's not the answer I'm looking for." A sort of sly smirk appeared on his lips as he purposely moved his face much closer to the young kunoichi. His smirk only widened as a faint shade of pink became apparent on her cheeks as she looked up at him. "Didn't you forget someone on that list you named earlier?"_

"_Wh-what? What are you talking about?" She could feel the heat in her cheeks rising as she saw how close they were to each other and became even more uncomfortable as he moved even closer._

"_Wouldn't there be…one person above all the others…that would miss me the most?"_

_She stared up at him in silence, there faces now only a few mere inches apart. She knew that he could clearly see how badly she was blushing now…so she did the only thing she could think of._

"_What makes you think that I would miss a stupid perverted idiot like you?!" Without a second thought, she shoved him away from her and sat up, Corrine jumping into her lap. She glared daggers at the redhead who now lay next to her laughing. "Why do you always have to be so stupid? I don't even know why I bother talking with you at all."_

"_Oh, come on Sheena. It's not like I was really going to kiss you." Still laughing, he sat up, plucking blades of grass from his hair. "Can't you take a joke?"_

"_Your jokes aren't funny, Zelos. They're just stupid." She rose to her feet, causing Corrine to suddenly fall from her lap. She dusted off the blades of grass from her outfit before turning her back to Zelos._

"_Where are you going?" Zelos asked as he looked up at her._

"_I'm going home. There's no point in talking with you any longer if you're just going to act like an idiot." Without looking back, she began to descend the hilltop, Corrine following closely behind her._

"_Do you want to know what I would miss the most in life?"_

_Sheena stopped suddenly in her tracks, the wind pushing against her back gently. Rising to his feet, a smile appeared on his face as he looked at the kunoichi before him._

"_I would miss…being able to see…that curvaceous body of yours, Sheena."_

"_Zelos…" With her hands balled tightly into a fist, Sheena slowly turned to face the Chosen of Tethe'alla. "You really are…A COMPLETE IDIOT!!"_

_Throughout the countryside, the sound a flesh forcefully hitting flesh rang out for several miles. Fuming in rage, Sheena stomped off, cursing softly under her breath. Zelos sat back on the ground, holding his stinging cheek, which now had a clear outline of Sheena's hand upon it._

"_Come on Sheena, it was a joke! Sheena!"_

"_Shut-up! I'm going home!"_

_As he watched her silhouette slowly fading into the distance, all he could do was smile._

_/Stupid…stupid Zelos…/ Sheena cursed to herself as stomped back home to Mizuho._

* * *

"_Wouldn't there be…one person above all the others…that would miss me the most?"_

Feeling the warm rays of sunlight upon her face, Sheena slowly opened her eyes. It was already morning but by the sounds of it, she could tell that the others were still asleep. She quietly removed her blanket and rose to her feet. She let out a yawn as stretched her hands to the sky and made her way across the many still sleeping bodies to the edge of their campsite.

Sheena looked toward the sun slowly rising in the distance, the memory she had witnessed in her dreams still clear in her head.

"_Will anyone miss me when I'm gone?"_

Sheena closed her eyes as the cool morning breeze pushed against her gently. She didn't seem to notice that someone was approaching her quietly from behind.

"You know, in this lighting, you seem just a bit more feminine then usual."

Startled by the voice behind her, Sheena quickly turned around, her right hand ready to draw one of her magic infused cards if needed. She became a bit more relaxed when she saw whom it was exactly that stood before her.

"Morning my dear screaming banshee. You're up early." Zelos replied as he waved to her, a smile on his face.

"I could say the same for you." Letting out a sigh, Sheena moved to the nearest rock she could find and sat down upon it.

"I just found myself unable to sleep in any longer. The ground was too painful." A yawn escaped Zelos as he moved to stand beside the seated kunoichi. Putting his hands on his hips, he stared off at the slowly rising sun.

"Hey…Zelos…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember…that conversation we had when we were younger? About whether or not…anyone will miss you when you're gone?"

"Heh…what about it?"

"It's not true, you know. I don't think no one would miss you." Staring off at the rising sun as well, Sheena felt a cool breeze rush past both her and Zelos. "Everyone here, including Sebastian and Seles…would miss you greatly."

Zelos chuckled softly as he turned to Sheena. "Yes but…you're still not giving me the one answer I want to hear."

"_Wouldn't there be…one person above all the others…that would miss me the most?"_

Sheena looked up at Zelos, who only turned away, chuckling to himself.

"Though, I should know better by now to expect that kind of answer from you--"

"There is someone out there…"

His laughter suddenly stopped as Sheena's voice echoed clearly through the air.

"Who would…miss you the most." Looking down at the ground to hide her face, Sheena clenched her fists tightly.

In silence Zelos turned to face Sheena and it was obvious by his expression that was he taken by surprise with her answer.

_/How many nights did I cry alone? How many months…did I feel as if…my very heart and soul had been ripped from my body? All because you…/_

"Someone out of all the others…who would miss you so much…all they could do…was wish and pray…just to see you once more."

"Sheena,"

Raising her head to his voice, she found herself looking right up into Zelos' eyes.

"Sheena…it's…not like you to say such stuff…especially to me. Are you…all right?"

Sheena looked at Zelos in silence for a moment before lowering her head. He wasn't able to see her face clearly, but could've sworn that he saw a tear or two sparkling at the corner of her eyes.

"Zelos…you really are an idiot." Sheena spoke softly, feeling her body begin to shake. She rose to her feet, and despite glaring directly at him it was obvious to see that she was more hurt the angry at him.

"Sheena—"

Before he could say anything more, Sheena turned away and ran off into the distance, her tears glittering faintly behind her as she ran. Zelos stood there, stunned for a moment as he watched her run off.

"Sheena!!"

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note**  
-ducks the onslaught of arrows sure to come her way- I'm sorry about this chapter. It feels a little rushed. I apologize. Another idea for a Zelos and Sheena Fanfic popped into my head while I was in the midst of writing this chapter. I'm planning on starting that one as soon as I'm done with this one which…from the looks of this chapter…seems to be very soon. D8 

To answer a question left by _MoonlitInuko_: No, Lloyd and the others didn't die. I just felt that…with them all back in their original worlds, the gang wouldn't have time to see each other. I'm sorry if it sounded like they did die.

In closing, I'd like to thank everyone who has left a review for this story and I apologize whole-heartedly for this chapter.

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters presented within the game. They all belong to Namco, Bandai as well as any other companies and/or people I have forgotten to mention here. I am nothing but a simple fanfic writer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary**  
Two years ago, Sheena Fujibayashi made a wish. Now that someone has granted it, will she finally be able to say to him what she hadn't been able to saw before he left? Sheena x ??

**Fanfic Key**  
/---/ in _italics_ Character thinking to themselves or a telepathic voice.

"---" and text in _italics_ A flashback or memory.

* * *

**The Power of One Wish**  
**Chapter Three**

_It always bothered me how much you hated yourself._

* * *

Across the grassy plain Sheena ran as fast as she could. Her heart, though weighed down greatly by grief and sorrow, still beat loud and clear within her chest.

* * *

_How could someone harbor that much self-loathing toward himself?_

* * *

Sheena's footsteps echoed clearly through the empty plain, but were soon joined by the sound of another pair of feet running after her. Glancing over her shoulder, she could vaguely make out whom it was chasing after her with such determination. 

"Sheena!!" As Zelos' voice echoed clearly throughout the countryside, Sheena's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

_How could you stand living with such pain and grief locked away deep within your heart?_

* * *

"Sheena! Stop!!" He had forgotten how fast this particular kunoichi from the hidden village of Mizuho could run, and found himself having to use a lot of his strength to keep up with her. "I want…to talk to you!!"

* * *

_I hated you for keeping that pain from me. I hated you for acting like nothing was wrong.  
_

* * *

"Sheena! Come on! Stop! It's too early to go on a cross-country run!!"

"If you're so tired, why don't you go back then?!" Sheena shot a glance back at Zelos and was even more surprised to see how much he had closed the gap between.

"Not until you stop and talk to me!" Zelos shouted to the kunoichi still a good distance in front of him.

* * *

_You were always there to help others when they were in pain…so why didn't you let anyone help you with yours?_

* * *

Sheena wanted to stop running…she wanted to stop and tell Zelos everything. But each time she would try, a little voice would tell her to keep running and her body would follow its command. 

"Where am I going? Why…am I running?" Sheena whispered into the wind. Before her she could see a large grassy hill. "What…awaits on top of that hill?"

_/Your wish, Sheena Fujibayashi./_

"Sheena!!"

_/Just a little further…keep going…/_

And as if another outside force was controlling her, Sheena began to ascend up the hillside.

_/Don't stop…not till you reach the top…/_

"Why?"

"Sheena! Stop!"

_/Only a few more steps Sheena, just a little further…/_

When Sheena did reach the top, a bright light instantly struck her. The wind that had been blowing so gently not so long ago began to pick up such speed, Sheena felt herself being pushed back.

"Wh-what…is this?!" Turning away from the light, Sheena tried to remain standing against the wind, but felt herself beginning to fall back.

"Sheena!" Before she could hit the ground, Zelos reached out and caught her. He helped her steady herself as the strong wind pushed against them both. "There's something wrong here. Come on…we have to go back to the others."

"Z-Zelos?"

"Who else would I be? Now come on! Let's go, it's dangerous here!"

As Zelos grabbed her hand, Sheena felt a pulse move through her entire body. Slowly she turned her head back to where the rising sun should've been, but saw instead the strange girl she had met earlier.

_/Sheena…/_ Slowly the strange girl reached a hand out to Sheena, a gentle but sad expression on her face.

And that's when Sheena realized what was happening.

Sheena's grip on Zelos' hand tightened, causing him stop in his tracks and look back at her.

"Sheena? What is it? What's wrong?"

Slowly Sheena raised her head and despite how badly her body was trembling, how completely afraid she felt on the inside, she gave him a gentle smile.

"Sheena?"

"I'm sorry Zelos…for putting you through all this…" As she looked up at him, Sheena could feel the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

Zelos stared down at her in confusion as Sheena wrapped both her hands around his and held them as tightly as her trembling fingers would let her.

"But I…just wanted to see you once more…"

"What are you talking about Sheena?"

* * *

_I was always on your side, Zelos. Even when you betrayed us…when we clashed in battle, I knew that deep down inside…your reasons for doing so were just…_

* * *

With the tears continuously falling down the side of her cheeks, Sheena removed her right hand from upon Zelos' hand and reached up to touch his cheek. 

"You were always a stupid…perverted idiot." Looking up into Zelos' confused blue eyes, Sheena did her best to remain smiling despite how much pain she felt in her heart. "But I knew that deep down inside…you were a good person."

"Shee--" Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, the ground shook so violent it caused them both to lose their footing. Sheena fell, landing on her side while Zelos was pushed a few feet away from her by the wind.

For a moment Sheena lay on the ground, her side crying out in terrible pain. Biting her bottom lip, she picked herself up off the ground and tried to steady herself as the ground beneath her feet continued to shake violently. She looked around desperately for Zelos and noticed him laying face down on the ground, several feet from where she stood.

"Zelos!!" As panic began to take over, Sheena began to run toward him. However, she was brought to a halt as the violent shaking of the ground had caused a deep and wide crack to form between them. She looked up at Zelos worried, but was relieved as she saw him slowly begin to sit up. "Zelos."

"Un…" Holding his head in pain, it took the red-haired Chosen a moment for his vision to clear. He looked in confusion for a moment, before his eyes fixed themselves on the deep crack in the ground and Sheena on the other side. "Sheena!!"

* * *

_I wanted to give you a reason for living._

* * *

Running up to the edge, Zelos reached out a hand to Sheena. "Come on, jump! I'll catch you!" 

"Are you crazy?! Do you see how wide that crack is?!"

"Oh, come on. You maybe a little fat, but I'm sure you can make it!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" However, her rage towards Zelos' insult quickly subsided. Behind her, Sheena could still feel the presence of the strange young girl.

* * *

_Just like you had given me a reason to live._

* * *

"Sheena!!" When he saw that the kunoichi had not moved from the spot she was standing in and was making not attempts to, he became worried. "What are you doing? Come on!!" 

"I love you, Zelos."

In shock Zelos stared at Sheena-the kunoichi from Mizuho-who now stood before him with a calm, gentle expression on her face.

"I wanted to tell you….so many times. But I was always too afraid. And before I knew it…it was too late."

"Sheena…I…."

Before either Sheena or Zelos knew what happened, a strong tremor shook the ground they stood upon. In shock, Zelos watched as the crack separating him from Sheena began to grow wider.

"We can talk about this later!! If you jump now, you can still make it!!" Zelos shouted, still reaching out to her.

"I'm sorry…Zelos." As they grew further and further apart, Sheena's vision became blurred with tears.

"Sheena…"

With her eyes still locked on Zelos, Sheena smiled through her tears. "I love you."

"Sheena!!"

"I really…really love you."

As they continued to be pulled apart, Zelos stared in awe as the light behind Sheena grew brighter and a strange young girl emerged from within it.

"SHEENA!!!"

"I was always on your side Zelos!" Sheena shouted, her body trembling once more from head to toe. "Never…never forget that!!"

_/Come Sheena. It's time to go home./_ Placing her hand gently on Sheena's shoulder, the strange young girl turned back to the source of light in which she had emerged from.

Sheena gave Zelos the best smile she could as the tears once more began to fall. Slowly she turned away from him and faced the portal before her.

"Sheena…" As Zelos watched her head toward the portal, he felt a strange pulse of energy radiate throughout his body. Suddenly drained of all his strength, he fell to his knees. He clenched his chest tightly as he felt himself struggling to breath and could've sworn that as he looked down at his legs, he saw them going transparent. "S-Sheena…"

* * *

_Maybe someday…_

* * *

Sheena could feel her heart slowly breaking once more. In silence she stood before the portal, her tears scattering in the wind. 

The strange girl looked at Sheena before turning to face Zelos. With ease she crossed the large gap that had been formed from the land being separated and stood before the gasping Zelos. She knelt before him, placing a hand gently upon his now transparent shoulder.

_/I am truly sorry for bringing you here. If you have nothing more to say, then I can put you back to sleep./_

His body trembling in pain, Zelos looked up toward Sheena, who just stood at the portal with her back to him. His vision was fading and his body losing strength, but not even that was enough to stop him from rising to his feet.

* * *

_In another lifetime…  
_

* * *

"Sheena…" As his voice whispering her name echoed above the howling wind, Sheena slowly turned to look back at him. His entire body was transparent and slowly fading away and though she wanted to stop him from disappearing…she knew that she couldn't. No matter how much it broke her heart, she couldn't stop the one man she loved the most from disappearing once more. "I…love you…too." 

"Zelos."

"I'm sorry…I didn't say it…sooner." And he smiled. Though he was in pain…though he was fading away from existence, he smiled at her.

Zelos gazed up at her for a few more moments before closing his eyes. His body faded away in an instance, turning into golden specks of light that became scattered in the wind. Sheena watched in silence as the specks rose up high into the sky, before disappearing completely from sight.

Moving back to stand beside Sheena, the strange girl placed her hand gently on Sheena's shoulder.

_/It's all right, Sheena. He's no longer in pain. He sleeps now…a gentle, peaceful sleep./  
_

* * *

_We'll be able to see each other again and begin anew._

* * *

Sheena remained frozen in silence for a moment, before a smile once more appeared on her face. Gently she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and looking up at the clear blue sky above… "…You idiot…" 

-Owari.-

* * *

**Author's Note**  
Now I feel depressed after writing this. Which…I guess is good for me because I wanted a depressing ending? XD;; I'm sorry if this story seemed like a short one but I'm thankful for all those who stopped by and bothered to read it and even more grateful to those who left a review, thank you, thank you, thank you!! 

In reply to _TermsofFanService_'s comment, I actually forgot what it was that Zelos use to call Sheena. I knew it had something to do with the word 'banshee'. I just couldn't remember the rest of it. Thank you for reminding me what it was!

I actually wanted to post this up when I had the first chapter of my next Sheelos fic done, but I couldn't wait any longer and just had to share with you all now. Once again, thank you to everyone who has read this fic, left a comment, added it to your favorites and whatnot! Thank you and I hope to see you next time!

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters presented within the game. They all belong to Namco, Bandai as well as any other companies and/or people I have forgotten to mention here. I am nothing but a simple fanfic writer.


End file.
